heroe
by arcee93
Summary: SPOILERS. Al borde de la muerte inferno recuerda su vida, y reconoce porque debe morir, recibiendo a la muerte como debe hacerlo un guerrero, con calma


Transformers es propiedad de hasbro y demás productores, yo escribo sin fines de lucro, con el unico objetivo de entretener a los lectores y aliviar las locas ideas de mi mente XD.

Este oneshot se me ocurrió cuando vi por decima vez la muerte de inferno, si, decima vez, las primeras dos veces fue x cartoon network, a media noche, y era algo joven para entender su profundidad, quizas era menos loca XD, las otras veces fue cuando vi la serie por internet.

Heroe

¿cómo había acabado en el interior de la atmosfera de ese sol de energon? Pensó Inferno, valiente pero como todo ser viviente, temiendo su muerte, sabía que era necesario, que necesitaba renacer. Recordó como había acabado asi.

Había sido un prometedor cadete de la academia en su juventud, su puntería era única, su sentido del deber, del honor y sus habilidades en combate lo hicieron merecedor de un puesto en el equipo elite de Optimus Prime; tan pronto se unió a este, hizo un viaje al planeta Tierra.

La Tierra, un hermoso y vulnerable planeta, poseía recursos casi ilimitados de energon, sustancia que los autobots necesitaban con urjencia para recuperar Cybertron del reciente ataque de Unicron, prometió protegerla.

Pronto surgieron nuevos enemigos, ¡querían el energon!, el destino les enseñaría que ese no era su enemigo, si, Alpha Q quería revivir a Unicron, pero solo para recuperar sus amados planetas, ah pero la ambición de Megatron no conocía limites y la batalla por el energon se intensificó cuando Alpha Q hizo renacer a sus planetas, todos grandes fuentes de energon.

Según sus principios autobot, su proposito de vida, el protegería los recién nacidos planetas, eran más importantes que su vida.

Megatron lo capturó, y lo torturó, quería conocer la ubicación del energon, no logrando minar su voluntad, a pesar de casi haberlo empalado con su malévola espada Megatron lo infectó con su chispa maligna, buscando convertirlo en decepticon.

Pero no, no, el era un autobot, lucharía contra ese mal, contra ese dolor que sentía al permitirse siquiera meditar sobre sus principios, ya controlaría el dolor, la vida de esos planetas y la de sus amigos era mucho más importantes que todo el dolor del universo, sus principios eran más importantes, eran su proposito de vida después de todo.

Pronto encontró utilidad a esa debilidad, serviría de cebo para Megatron, dejaría que su chispa se contaminara con la maldad decepticon, su señal atraería a Megatron y su séquito, y sus compañeros autobots podrían proteger a cada planeta instalandoles una torre de energon a cada uno.

Era peligroso, lo sabía, pero, el energon le daría fuerzas para luchar, para expulsar ese mal de su interior para siempre.

Pero se equivocó, casi hiere a Kicker y a Jetfire en su locura, generada por ese combate interno, bien vs mal, de su chispa.

Pidió más energon, pero este nunca llegó, protegió a sus amigos de Starscream, y lo llevó consigo hacia el sol de energon de Alpha Q.

Si, el energon lo estaba fortaleciendo, su lado autobot estaba ganando la batalla, y sus principios con el, Starscream se debatía, sus sistemas se estaban dañando, lo protegió lo mejor que pudo, ya que Scorpinock les disparó, soltó a Starscream dandole el suficiente impulso para escapar.

Pero para él era demasiado tarde, ya no tenía fuerzas para escapar del sol, estaba muy herido, para luchar contra el energon que lo quemaba, pero, ¿para que escapar? Este purificaba todo mal de su chispa, lo estaba ayudando a ganar la batalla, si no ganaba, ya no tenía sentido vivir.

-INFERNO!-escuchó gritar a Kicker.

-no te preocupes Kicker, regresaré, mejor que nunca...

-un heroe hasta el final ja!, autobot patético.-se mofó la voz de megatron, la del retazo de chispa maligna que aun anidaba en él.

-lo logré.-murmuró sintiendo como las llamas envolvían su cuerpo, friendo cada circuito, purificandolo, haciendolo renacer.-eliminé la maldad decepticon.-la chispa maligna, junto con Megatron desapareció de él, pero, moriría, tanta lucha, solo para morir al final.

Así que eso era morir, ya todo dolor estaba desapareciendo, sus principios autobot imperaban en su chispa, sus ópticos volvieron a su tono normal, el verde decepticon se había esfumado, observó la belleza de aquella atmosfera de energon, escuchó de nuevo la voz de Kicker.

-INFERNO!.-el tono era casi un sollozo.

Entonces entendió, no era un adios, era un hasta luego, regresaría, debía hacerlo, debía ayudar a sus compañeros autobots

-volveré.-musitó con lo último de sus fuerzas.-autobot una vez más.-prometió, viendo su cuerpo en llamas, consumido, luego, nada, Inferno, explotó en miles de pedazos, semejantes a pequeñas estrellas, semejante al brillo de su chispa, seguidora de sus principios, incluso viendo cercana la hora de su muerte.

Jetfire la acogió con cuidado, dolido, su compañero de armas regresaría, les había dado una gran lección de valor, de honor y nobleza.


End file.
